En medio de mis tinieblas
by okashira janet
Summary: Despues de 2 años Aoshi regresó al Aoiya esperando rehacer su vida, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea. La oscuridad rodea a Misao, no hay nada que él pueda hacer por evitarlo Misao&Aoshi Oneshot


**EN MEDIO DE MIS TINIEBLAS**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es obra de Nobuhiro Watsuki nuestro mangaka que gusta de dibujarse con lentes y pañuelo en la cabeza, escribo esto bajo las influencias de Beethoven así que sobre aviso no hay engaño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi estiró una mano, las espadas sobre su espalda le pesaban más que nunca, sentía las piernas cansadas, exánimes, adoloridas, los hombros quemados, los labios resecos y un solo deseo en mente, volver a casa, al hogar, al lugar donde había crecido, donde había madurado, donde siempre lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, a casa, al Aoiya.

Había salido en una peligrosa misión hace ya dos largos años, había visto el mundo, el hambre, la desesperación, había peleado y se habían manchado de sangre oscura sus manos, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser fríos, su alma hielo, su corazón una piedra, pero ya no más, ya estaba de vuelta, la pesadilla había terminado dándole paso a la luz, las tinieblas se habían acabado el día que su corazón hastiado había vuelto a saltar por un rayo de esperanza ¡Volver a casa!

Dejar al ninja de lado, volver a encontrar al humano, recuperar su existencia y su verdad, volver a ser Aoshi Shinomori, no el Okashira sediento de gloria si no el hombre en busca de paz, ¡A casa, a casa! su mente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa, no volvía derrotado sino anhelante, su mente no paraba de girar, si fuera hombre de sonrisas hubiera sonreído.

El tren paraba, él bajaba, Kyoto no había cambiado demasiado en dos años, seguía siendo un lugar lleno de gente, personas corriendo de un lado a otro, risas, bromas, gritos, reclamos, un lugar lleno de movimiento, un mundo que él extrañaba sin saberlo, chicas vendiendo verduras, gente guiando a sus niños de la mano y él que ansiaba empezar a correr, reventarse el pecho en una loca carrera hasta su hogar, como un chiquillo, como el joven que nunca había sido.

Y la gente que lo veía sin ver y él que caminaba a grandes trancos, sintiendo una emoción nacer en su pecho, gozando con cada metro más cerca, imaginándose mil reencuentros, añorando su cuarto, su taza de té por las tardes, el templo siempre tan limpio y cuidado, el dojo y la risa de los integrantes del Aoiya ¡De vuelta por fin!

Entró respirando el aire como si se tratara de un maravilloso perfume, era muy temprano, el restaurante apenas estaba abriendo, pero él pasó olímpicamente de ahí, sus pasos fueron rápidos, concisos, lo dirigieron directamente hacía el pasillo, al lugar donde Okina se sentaba a suspirar por chicas y Misao lo regañaba frunciendo el ceño.

**Misao**

No había dejado de pensar en ella, al principio cuando llevaba pocos días lejos sólo la recordaba en ocasiones pero en los últimos meses su sonrisa radiante, su trenza que le llegaba mas allá de la cintura, sus hermosos ojos verdes, todo en ella lo hacía suspirar, quería verla, lo necesitaba, le era urgente, no sabía por que y tampoco es que quisiera entenderlo

Al principio cuando la imagen de su protegida se aparecía en su mente más de lo acostumbrado se había sorprendido, luego se había sentido avergonzado y finalmente se había entregado al maravilloso sentimiento, a la desbordante emoción sin mayores trabas, ya suficiente había sufrido, ya demasiado había peleado, había llegado el momento de vivir la vida que le correspondía, de ser feliz.

Sus ojos azules ya no eran fríos como antaño, ahora estaban llenos de una nueva vida, sentía la sangre correr por sus venas, la fuerza guiando sus pasos, el aire en sus pulmones le parecía nuevo, único y seductor.

Con rapidez dio vuelta en el último pasillo y entonces la oyó, su hermosa voz.

-¡Okina!, ¡Vamos déjame ir!-

-Bomboncito de azúcar…- incluso oír al anciano poniendo motes ridículos lo hizo sentirse de maravilla.

-¡Anda, por favor!- la chica sonaba suplicante e infantil, como siempre, tan igual a la jovencita de sus recuerdos.

-Terroncito…- y entonces la vio, estaba de espaldas a él suplicándole fervientemente a Okina, pero ahora si que se había equivocado en algo, Misao ya no era la niña que recordaba, estaba más alta, sus piernas aunque delgadas eran atléticas y largas, la cintura se le había estrechado, las caderas le habían crecido, ya no usaba el cabello trenzado y ahora le caía suelto hasta por debajo de la cintura en bucles oscuros, era hermosa, completamente hermosa, por unos segundos se quedo sin habla sin dejar de observarla.

-¡Jiya!- la chica volvió a gimotear -¡Si no me dejas ir me escapare viejo rabo verde!-

-Misao, Misao…- el anciano hizo un puchero y estaba por contestarle algo a su adorada nieta adoptiva cuando vio al hombre que ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver, Aoshi Shinomori se encontraba a escasos metros, sucio, desaliñado pero radiante, por primera vez en la vida el joven ninja parecía feliz.

-¡Anda Jiya!- la chica no cesaba en su intento de convencerlo pero el viejo tenía los ojos desorbitados y no le respondía, Aoshi sonrío de medio lado, era lógico que el viejo pusiera esa cara, después de todo había llegado sin avisar.

-¡JI-YA!- Misao puso ambas manos en su cintura intentando llamar la atención del viejo al tiempo que fruncía el ceño -¿Te has quedado mudo?, ¿Es por la persona que ha llegado?-

-Ah…- el anciano tragó saliva con gesto amargo –Algo así…-

-¡¿Un nuevo cliente?- la chica giró en una pierna, una sonrisa despampanante en los labios y las manos a la espalda -¡Buenos días!- y entonces el mundo de Aoshi se quebró, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, con negación, con horror, porque la chica era hermosa, los labios rojos, la nariz respingona, los senos generosos y los ojos verdes… los ojos verdes que tanto había recordado en sueños ahora lo enfocaban pero no lo observaban, no, porque estaban opacos, estaban vacíos, ella no lo podía ver.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- la chica caminó hacía él, paró a un escaso metro y se puso una mano en la cadera –Que raro, su aura me parece conocida ¿Nos hemos encontrado antes?- pero él solo pudo tragar saliva con dolor, observándola, tan impactado que sentía que de un momento a otro caería, eso debía ser una pesadilla, algo irreal, no podía estar pasando.

-¿Señor?- la chica ladeó la cabeza, los ojos verdes inexpresivos que miraban a la nada.

-El señor es mudo Misao- Okina finalmente habló dejando escapar el aire que retenían sus pulmones –Se quedara aquí algún tiempo así que harías bien en llevarlo a una habitación-

-¿Es mudo?- la chica arqueó las cejas -¡Genial!, yo no veo usted no habla, así usted ve por mí y yo hablo por usted, que hablar es lo que más hago en este lugar- acto seguido la chica soltó una carcajada y le extendió la mano –Acompáñeme- por un momento Aoshi no supo como reaccionar, puso su mano grande y trabajada sobre la pequeña de ella con los ojos anegados en dolor, giró a ver a Okina pero el anciano simplemente le devolvió una mirada indiferente, estaba cruzado de brazos y parecía molesto ¡Molesto!, ¡Cuando el único que tenía derecho de estar furioso era él!, ¿Por qué no le habían dicho que su protegida estaba en ese estado?, ¿Cuándo había pasado?, ¿Por qué?, él hubiera dejado todo, hubiera mandado por un tubo la misión solo por volver con ella, por estar junto a ella, por vengarse de quien le había hecho semejante atrocidad.

-Señor…- Misao rió por lo bajo jalándolo –Esta muy pesado y yo no tengo la fuerza para arrastrarlo-

-Misao- Okina volvió a hablar, ahora seriamente –Lleva al señor a la habitación de Shinomori-

-¿A la de Aoshi-san?- la chica alzó una ceja pero luego se encogió de hombros –Esta bien si tú lo dices, ¡Vamos señor!- nuevamente lo jaló y él se dejo llevar aturdido, siguiéndola a un cuarto que se conocía de memoria pero terriblemente afectado por notar una cosa el "Aoshi-sama" ya no existía, había dejado de ser motivo de veneración ciega para la chica.

-Señor… ¡Que tonta!- la joven se pegó en la frente sin dejar de caminar –Le iba a preguntar su nombre pero usted no habla, algo habrá que hacer porque así como estamos no nos podemos comunicar, empecemos por algo sencillito, usted me da un apretón en la mano para "si" y dos para "no"- Aoshi bien y podría decirle que no era mudo y que eso había sido solo una ironía de Okina pero prefirió no hacerlo, se sentía demasiado molido, dolido y abrumado para abrir la boca en esos momentos.

-Bueno llegamos- la chica soltó un suspiro feliz parándose frente al shoji de la habitación y corriéndolo -¿Le gusta?- el joven ninja le dio un apretón en su mano, suave y casi imperceptible.

-Si va a decir que si dígalo con más fuerza- la chica sonrió ampliamente y lo jaló dentro, la habitación estaba tan pulcra y limpia como la había dejado al partir, los ventanales abiertos dejaban entrar el sol a raudales.

-Esta habitación no solemos dársela a los viajeros- como si supiera exactamente donde estaba cada cosa Misao caminó hasta la ventana y acomodó la cortina de tal manera que ondeara suavemente –Antes vivía aquí el antiguo Okashira, le cuento esto porque para que Jiya lo haya dejado estar aquí es porque conoce a los Oniwabanshu ¿Ne?- silencio, él no paraba de verla, aquella piel de porcelana, esos hermosos cabellos.

-¿Sigue aquí?- pero la verdad volvió a golpearlo con rudeza cuando ella adelantó una mano haciendo el intento de sentirlo a su alrededor –No sé porque pero me resulta endemoniadamente difícil sentir su ki, ¿Es o era un Ninja verdad?- de dos trancos él se acercó hasta ella y le sujetó la mano, un leve apretón fue toda la respuesta que Misao necesitaba para volver a sonreír con fuerza.

-¡Lo sabía!, de seguro que es muy bueno, créame, desde que me quede ciega puedo sentir a casi cualquiera- las preguntas se arremolinaron en su mente, ¿Cómo podía ella mencionar aquel hecho con tanta facilidad?, ¿Cómo podía seguir riendo sin quebrarse por dentro?, ¡Oh, de seguro no había sido así!, seguramente los primeros días habían sido un caos, seguramente ella lloraba y maldecía su suerte, seguramente se había hundido en la tristeza y el dolor… y él no había estado ahí para apoyarla.

-Mire, el futón esta por allá- soltándolo con ligereza Misao se dirigió al armario -Puede bajar a comer a la hora que guste, si sigue el camino que se ve desde su ventana llegara al templo, si escucha chicas gritando Okina esta haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, si un niño se mete a su habitación no se asuste es mi sobrino- Aoshi jadeó, por un momento había pensado que ella diría "es mi hijo".

-¿Alguna duda?- ante su propia broma la joven echó a reír –Me será difícil comunicarme con usted así que si gusta puede hablar con otra persona, ¡Oh!- al instante guiñó un ojo y señaló a cualquier lugar con un dedo –Pero usted no puede hablar- decir aquello frente a un verdadero mudo quizás hubiera sido una ofensa pero tomando en cuenta que ella también tomaba a broma su estado Aoshi dudaba mucho que alguien se hubiera sentido ofendido por su comportamiento, no, Misao más bien impulsaba a los demás a salir de su propia oscuridad.

-Un gusto conocerlo señor- la chica salió como tromba por la puerta, Aoshi apenas pudo parpadear cuando su largo cabello se estrelló contra su brazo al pasar -¡Ah!- pero antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo se detuvo un momento de espaldas a él –Usted huele a madera mojada e incienso…- acto seguido se alejó corriendo pero al parecer una actitud como aquella era normal en ella porque Okon la interceptó antes de que pudiera saltar por las escaleras gruñendo algo como "Ciega cabezona".

Aoshi cerró su shoji, se dirigió hacía la ventana y cerrando los ojos dejó que el sol y el aire besaran su rostro, dejó que sus sentidos se empaparan de lo que la naturaleza le ofrecía, ¡Si tan solo pudiera cambiar su lugar por ella!, si hubiera una manera él le daría sus dos ojos para que pudiera ver otra vez, él entregaría incluso la vida, se sumiría en la oscuridad eterna, ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué alguien que era tan bueno, tan puro?, ¿Por qué no él?

Toda la felicidad, todas las emociones que apenas en la mañana danzaban dentro de él habían muerto de golpe, las alas que apenas había logrado desplegar habían vuelto a caer al suelo inertes.

-Misao…- apretó los puños pero estaba seco, las lágrimas hacía mucho tiempo que habían rehusado acudir a él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Qué pasa?- Misao preguntó al aire cuando a la mañana siguiente a la hora de desayunar sintió a todos en una extraña tensión.

-Nada Misao querida- Okon habló intentando sonreír a pesar de que sabía muy bien que su joven okashira no la vería.

-Claro que pasa algo- la jovencita infló los cachetes –Soy ciega no estupida- Aoshi que sostenía los palillos en el otro extremo de la mesa sintió que algo doloroso se removía en su garganta ante aquellas palabras.

-Olvídalo Misao- Shiro que había crecido un poco más en esos dos años cerró los ojos y separó los palillos –Itadakimasu- su tono era parco pero al parecer ese era su modus operandi normal porque Misao no hizo ninguna objeción ante sus palabras.

-¡Sí, a comer!- la jovencita aplaudió juntando ambas manos.

-No te atragantes- Omasu le susurró despacio, parecía cohibida y sus mejillas sonrojadas eran prueba clara de que se encontraba nerviosa ante su presencia, pero Aoshi podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que aquella jovencita era la única que no había visto con amargura su regreso.

-Misao…- Omasu volvió a reconvidarla cuando notó como su compañera empinaba de manera nada elegante su plato de comida, sus mejillas parecían arder, Aoshi entendió que la joven intentaba que su protegida no luciera como un caballo salvaje ante él y tal muestra de ternura y afecto le provocó observarla mientras sonreía suavemente por dentro.

-Omasu-chan es que tengo que hacer las compras hoy- de un salto la jovencita se puso de pie –Me voy a tardar toda la mañana si tardo tanto en desayunar- ¿Ir a hacer las compras?, ¿Ella sola?

-Misao, ¿Me traes unos shurikens?- sin girar la vista de su plato Shiro habló con sequedad pero ella giró hacía él sonriendo como si le hubiera hecho un cumplido.

-Shiro-kun di por favor-

-Piérdete- el muchacho arqueó una ceja, sobre sus mejillas un sereno rubor.

-Anda- pero ella avanzó hacía él sin darse por vencida –Por-fa-vor- poniendo ambas manos tras su espalda la chica se inclinó hacía él.

-Mejor no me traigas nada- él volvió a gruñir desviando esta vez la mirada, la jovencita se inclinó incluso más, su respingada nariz a escasos milímetros de la mejilla del muchacho.

-Huele a que estas ruborizado- lo soltó con su frescura de siempre.

-El rubor no se puede oler- él arqueó más su ceja y volvió la vista hacía ella, frente a él pudo ver claramente a Aoshi Shinomori, ese hombre que se había ido y que ahora que volvía parecía completamente quebrado, pero Shiro lo sabía, nadie debía sentir lastima por Misao, ella no sentía lastima de si misma, no dejaría que nadie más la tuviera por ella.

-Esta bien- con un suspiro el muchacho dejó que aquella naricita femenina olfateara juguetonamente por su rostro –Por favor-

-¡Ves que no era tan difícil!- incorporándose rápidamente la chica ladeó la cabeza juguetona.

-Misao…- Okon se acomodó la bandana de la cabeza mientras su pequeño hijo se aferraba a su kimono chillando algo como "¡Quiero ir con Misao-chan!" –No vuelvas a llegar con algún animal por favor-

-Pff, le quitas el sentido de la diversión a todo- la jovencita puso ambas manos en su cintura, Aoshi se perdió unos instantes en aquella imagen, en aquella figura de Diosa, en los bucles que acariciaban los contornos de su cadera.

-Todos a trabajar- Okina se levantó y habló con sequedad, de todos era quien más reacio se había portado ante la vuelta de su antiguo líder.

-Hai- todos se fueron levantando uno a uno, Omasu y Okon inclinaron un poco la cabeza hacía él como señal de despedida y salieron lentamente, Kuro se pasó la lengua por los labios nervioso y finalmente salió rápidamente sin dirigirle una sola mirada, Shiro por su parte giró a verlo intensamente unos segundos para después arquear ligeramente ambas cejas, Aoshi no sabía lo que ese gesto significaba pero auguraba que nada bueno.

-Nos vemos- el castaño salió pero antes de perderse por la puerta sujetó un mechón de cabello de la muchacha y le dio tal tirón que la joven llevó ambas manos a su cabeza intentando no caer de espaldas.

-¡Estupido Shiro!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus —bastante competentes— pulmones.

-Calma Misao- Okina también salió, si aquello fue deliberado Aoshi no pudo saberlo, lo que sí había comprendido es que Shiro le había jalado el cabello a su protegida para que él pudiera ver que Misao podía reconocerlo, para demostrarle que no estaba tan perdida como él suponía que estaba.

-¡Voy a meterte el shuriken por donde no podrás sacarlo!- ella se balanceó en las puntas de sus pies intentando parecer más alta, Aoshi recordó que había tenido ese gesto desde siempre, desde que siendo una niña intentaba parecer mas grande para él.

-Groseros todos- cruzándose de brazos Misao soltó un bufido y luego giró hacía él, de no ser porque sabía la verdad Aoshi hubiera creído que podía verlo.

-¿Y usted?, ¿No saldrá?- automáticamente la chica extendió la mano intentando alcanzarlo, él soltó un suspiro y la sujetó en silencio apretando dos veces, dos apretones suaves, casi invisibles.

-¿No?- ella ladeó la cabeza -¿No quiere salir conmigo?- Aoshi se cuestionó seriamente si la joven preguntaría lo mismo de saber que era a él precisamente a quien le hablaba.

-¿Señor?- un nuevo apretón, esta vez bastante más fuerte -¡Entonces si quiere!- Misao soltó feliz y prácticamente lo arrastró tras ella, era una imagen definitivamente extraña de ver, la jovencita de ojos velados y enorme sonrisa en la cara jalando al hombre de aspecto atormentado, alto y musculoso.

-Sabe, con el paso de los días me he inventado un juego- la chica soltó su agarre pero él no se desprendió de su pequeña mano y ella no hizo por apartarse.

-No me acuerdo si Okon me pidió patatas- la joven empezó a divagar y él tuvo que pasar saliva para no recordarle que le estaba hablando de un juego, a decir verdad temía el momento en el que tuviera que hablar, si lo hacía quizás Misao reconocería su voz y entonces… ¿Sería su protegida capaz de perdonarlo?, ¿Sería capaz de no echarlo de su lado por haberla dejado sola cuando más lo necesitaba?, ¿Por haberse deslindado de ella como siempre?

-¡Misao-chan!- una mujer con un enorme delantal blanco exclamó contenta provocando que la joven girara rápidamente hacía ella.

-¿Miruka-san?- Aoshi se dejo arrastrar por la mano de su protegida que lo llevaba directo al puesto.

-Y vienes con…- la mujer detuvo unos segundos la mirada en Aoshi, al instante sus ojos se agrandaron y estaba por decir algo cuando el joven negó con la cabeza, no sabía si lo conocía pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería que su protegida se enterara.

-¡Si!- Misao saltó con ánimos –Vengo con un tipo alto, fuerte y guay- Aoshi se preguntó si de verdad era tan "guay" como ella decía que era.

-Ah…- la mujer titubeó.

-¿Verdad que es guapo?- pero la chica volvió al ataque.

-Err…- una mirada melancólica se pintó en el rostro de la mujer –Lo es…-

-Lo sabía- la chica alzó un dedito muy ufana –Mide cerca de 1.90, tiene la espalda ancha, su trabajo es pesado porque sus manos están callosas y es musculoso, apuesto a que ha vivido cerca del agua, no esta casado ni comprometido, es diestro, hay algo que le produce gran tristeza pero no me lo quiere decir… ¿Será por que es mudo?- la joven soltó una gran carcajada riéndose ella sola de su cruel comentario, Aoshi la miró de reojo, ahora entendía a que se refería con lo del "juego" por medio del tacto ella se daba una idea de la persona con la que estaba tratando.

-Bueno… probablemente has acertado en todo- preparando un envoltorio la mujer colocó el fajo en las manos de la chica.

-¿Y esto?- la joven arqueó una ceja –Todavía no le pido nada-

-No, la casa invita hoy-

-Oh bueno, pensaba que eso sólo se daba en los restaurantes- la chica se encogió de hombros -¡Pero gracias!-

-De nada- una expresión de ahogo apareció en la mujer cuando giró a ver a Aoshi retorciéndose los dedos.

-Nos vamos, adiós-

-Ah…- parecía que la mujer estaba por decir algo pero Misao dio media vuelta arrastrando a Aoshi tras ella, por un momento el hombre se concentró en aquella mano pequeña que guiaba a la suya fuerte y trabajada como lo había mencionado antes.

-Dentro de poco será navidad- la joven lo soltó al viento –Aunque no pareciera porque aún no hace frío- caminaron un rato más en silencio, Misao canturreaba de vez en cuando, la mayor parte del tiempo la gente la interceptaba sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza, los muchachos la veían desde lejos como desanimados de hablar con ella debido a su presencia, por un instante Aoshi pensó que hubiera sido mejor denegar su invitación y después seguirla en silencio, ver como se desenvolvía normalmente cuando no había nadie a su lado.

-¿Podemos ir por los shurikens de Shiro?- Aoshi le dio un ligero apretón en la mano -¿Si?, ¡Gracias!, la verdad Shiro es un orgulloso, creído de lo peor pero es bueno como el pan- avanzaron tres pasos y luego la joven se detuvo y levantó el rostro al cielo olfateando como un cachorro –Creo que va a llover- Aoshi también giró al cielo, sería una tormenta.

-Pero Shiro se molestara si no se los llevo, ¿Le importa mojarse?- dos apretones, la verdad le era indiferente, cualquier cosa aparte de ella empezaba a parecerle indiferente.

-¡Bien!- la joven siguió su camino, bordearon varias veredas difíciles y llegaron a una tienda casi perdida –¿Podría guiarme a la puerta?, siempre termino estampada en la pared- un ligero apretón y los papeles se invirtieron, con cuidado Aoshi la guió a su destino.

-Normalmente se dice que debo poner la mano en el hombro de la persona que me esta guiando pero como soy tan pequeña no termina de agradarme- la chica soltó un bufido, Aoshi la miró de reojo, había crecido varios centímetros ese par de años, ya no era tan pequeña.

-¡Shikamaru-kun!- la joven gritó apenas entrar.

-Ya voy, ya voy problemática- un joven de aproximadamente su edad apareció tras el mostrador tallándose un ojo –Si que eres molesta- apenas ver a Aoshi su rostro por entero se tensó como si lo reconociera.

-¿Qué pasa?- Misao soltó a Aoshi y dando brinquitos llegó al mostrados acodándose de tal manera que su rostro quedaba a escasos centímetros del muchacho –Tu ki se ha puesto extraño-

-Es…- el joven abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero una mirada de Aoshi le dijo que era mejor callar –No es nada-

-¿Por qué todos me están mintiendo hoy?- la chica bufó y luego rozó con su nariz la nariz del chico –Nee, nee Shikamaru-kun dame unos shurikens-

-Siempre haces lo mismo- el joven se separó al instante, un pálido rubor bajo sus ojos –Invadiendo el espacio personal de los demás-

-Soy ciega no me puedes reclamar nada- ella le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Algún día vas a juntar tu cara con alguien realmente feo y te vas a arrepentir- dando media vuelta el joven empezó a buscar entre los estantes.

-Mi sexto sentido me impide acercarme a la gente fea- ella arqueó una ceja y luego sonrió de una manera que a Aoshi se le antojo malévola –Nee Shikamaru-kun, ¿La persona que va conmigo es apuesta verdad?-

-Ah- el joven pasó saliva –No me preguntes cosas como esa, soy un hombre-

-¿Y que?- ella se encogió de hombros –Las mujeres podemos decir si otra mujer es bonita sin ningún problema-

-Los hombres no- él tajó por lo sano dejando un estuche con shurikens sobre el escritorio.

-¿Por qué no?- ella le pasó el dinero y volvió a acodarse contra el escritorio de tal manera que Aoshi pudo comprobar el largo de sus piernas y su insinuante trasero.

-Porque no- el muchacho cerró los ojos dando un suspiro –Mujer problemática-

-Los hombres son unos aburridos- al ver que volvía a acercarse peligrosamente a él el joven dio un paso atrás –Y además cobardes, no pueden soportar que una chica se les insinúe-

-No cuando esa chica sólo planea jugar con tus sentimientos- el joven arqueó una ceja –Ya aprendí la lección, no me vuelve a suceder-

-A-bu-rri-do- ella volvió a incorporarse con el estuche en mano –La próxima vez no seré tan cariñosa contigo-

-Lo que digas-

-Ciao- sin rencores ella alzó una mano al despedirse pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta giró en redondo riendo nerviosamente –Señor mudo- adelantó la mano y Aoshi se sujetó a ella cerrando los ojos, al parecer esa niña no cambiaba.

-¡Ahora si nos vemos Shikamaru-kun!-

-Ciao- ambos salieron dejando que la puerta se azotara tras ellos, el joven Ninja quería preguntarle, de verdad quería saber a que se había referido ese muchacho al decir que ya había aprendido la lección pero…

-Hu- la joven puso la palma de su mano hacía arriba, una gota cayó sobre su piel –Ya llueve- lo siguiente no lo planeó, ni siquiera lo pensó, en un acto reflejo, en un inconsciente movimiento que solía hacer cuando era niña la tomó en brazos acunándola contra su pecho como a un niño pequeño.

-¡O-o-oiga!- el rostro de la joven enrojeció al instante -¿Qué hace?- él ni siquiera giró a verla, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho y ya no había caso en bajarla al suelo y hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado.

-Bájeme- sin embargo la voz de la chica era débil, por alguna razón su cuerpo se había tensado, él elevo el rostro dejando que la lluvia mojara su cabello y echó a correr, Misao gritó, hacía demasiado tiempo que no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella de esa manera, hacía demasiado tiempo que no permitía que nadie la protegiera de esa forma, ella era completamente capaz de correr entre el barro y la lluvia y si caía entonces sería una nueva lección que aprender, pero ese hombre…

-¡Señor!- se aferró a él cuando notó que el suelo ya no estaba bajo sus pies y que el brincaba entre los árboles, Aoshi no pudo evitar sentir algo calido en su pecho cuando los delgados brazos de su protegida rodearon su cuello y su cuerpo entero intentó pegarse a él como si de esa manera alcanzara la seguridad.

Un trueno retumbo haciendo rugir la tierra entera y ella apretó fuertemente los parpados pegando la barbilla a la curvatura del cuello de él, podía oler su aroma a madera mojada, a incienso, a hombre. Le había preguntado a Okina quien era el visitante pero el viejo se había portado muy seco con ella, el resto de sus amigos Oni la evadían, sabía que el hombre que ahora la llevaba en brazos era de vital importancia en su vida, pero aún no podía estar segura, no mientras él no le hablara, no mientras siguiera encerrado en su mutismo.

-Ah…- lo aferró de los hombros confundida cuando él la bajó permitiéndole tocar tierra -¿Ya llegamos?- sintió un apretón en su mano -¡Oh!- la lluvia los azotaba con fuerza, seguramente todos los víveres que él llevaba en el morral debían estar mojados -¿Podría guiarme a la entrada?, estoy bastante desubicada- lo tuvo que confesar con vergüenza pero él simplemente la sujetó del brazo jalándola, le pareció que la incitaba a caminar más rápido de la cuenta y estaba por comentárselo cuando sintió otra presencia.

-¿Shiro-kun?- pero al instante el agarre en su brazo se hizo mas fuerte y tuvo que seguir avanzando, se sintió entonces confundida, ¿Ese nuevo hombre no se llevaba bien con su amigo de toda la vida?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi con ambas manos a modo de almohada observó el techo de su habitación, afuera los rayos y truenos orquestaban una terrible tormenta que tenía a todo Kyoto en ascuas, había llegado con Misao del mercado cuando apenas la tormenta empezaba a aparecer y ahora, en medio de la oscuridad, la fuerza de los elementos se había liberado en todo su esplendor.

Dando un suspiro el joven Ninja se colocó de lado en su futón y cerró los ojos, no entendía su propio proceder, no comprendía los sentimientos que lo embargaban, había aceptado que quería a su protegida hacía mucho tiempo sin definir el tipo de amor que le profesaba, ahora sabía que como mujer le atraía, sabía que no podía dar un paso atrás y manifestar que sus sentimientos eran los de un padre, no, algo en su interior saltaba al verla.

¿Su ceguera?, eso no era ningún impedimento, no para él, si estuviera en sus manos la protegería siempre, toda la vida, justo como se lo había prometido a su agonizante padre hace ya tantos años, el problema no estaba pues en él mismo si no en ella, ¿Podría perdonarlo?, ¿Podría aceptarlo?, ¿Lo seguiría amando?, no quería responderse esas cuestiones, ni siquiera quería pensar en ellas.

Y mientras tanto, mientras ella no supiera realmente quien era él las tinieblas se cernirían sobre ellos, había descubierto un nuevo y extraño sentimiento, algo que escocía dentro de su pecho, no quería ver aquella naricita juguetona rozando el rostro de alguien más, no importaba si era Shiro o aquel chico de la tienda de shurikens, algo saltaba en su pecho cuando ella actuaba de esa manera, cierto que ella nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona especialmente razonable, actuar de acuerdo a sus sentimientos y sentires era algo que la caracterizaba pero…

-No- el joven susurró poniéndose de pie, no podía dormir y sabía que por más que lo intentara no lograría que el sueño llegara a él, demasiados pensamientos ocupaban su mente. Salió de su cuarto y se detuvo en el descanso, la quietud en el Aoiya era completa, el frío empezaba a hacerse notar pero de cualquier manera para estar en diciembre el ambiente no era tan helado como se suponía debía serlo.

-Señor- no pudo evitar girar alarmado al escucharla hablar a sus espaldas, no la había oído llegar -¿Qué hace despierto?, ¿Tiene insomnio?- la joven extendió la mano pero él no la sujetó, sabía que no podría hacerlo, ella caminaba por la casa con una simple yukata cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo, tocarla sería caer en una tentación que quería evitar por el momento.

-¿Señor?- aunque intentó lo cierto es que no pudo evitar que la palabra surgiera mitad dolorosa desde su garganta, sus pálidos dedos se cerraron alrededor de la nada, Aoshi no hacía ruido ni siquiera para respirar, la estaba confundiendo y lo sabía pero no quería tocarla, no quería rozarla, no quería que sus manos tocaran lo que había regresado buscando desde el otro lado del mundo.

-Ah… lamento si lo interrumpí- sintiéndose tan tonta como cuando a los dieciséis años le contaba chistes malos a su Aoshi-sama intentando que riera la joven dio un paso atrás, el sentimiento de nulidad la golpeó por entero, había perdido la presencia de él, no podía oírlo, no podía sentirlo, sabía que era probable que le estuviera hablando justo en esos instantes a una pared, el sentimiento era el mismo, no sentía una sola presencia humana alrededor.

-Yo…- por mas de un año se había estado entrenando para ser competente, para seguir siendo un Ninja, para no depender de nadie, para que nadie la mirara con lastima, pero ahora con aquel hombre parecía volver a la nulidad, ¿Se había ido?, ¿Seguía frente a ella?, no podía leer sus sentimientos, no podía sentirlo, oírlo, ni siquiera olerlo, ¿Acaso aquella alma atormentada estaba velada para ella?

-Yo lo lamento…- al final la voz le salió ahorcada y retrocedió otros dos pasos dándose cuenta con horror que las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, era increíblemente frustrante, terriblemente doloroso no saber si le estaba hablando a una persona o conversaba patéticamente con una pared.

-¡Ah!- pero justo en ese instante una mano sujetó su muñeca con una fuerza que le ocasionó un gemido de dolor mezclado con sorpresa, sin embargo él no hizo por aflojar el agarre –A-ahí estaba…- tartamudeó torpemente intentando zafarse sin éxito –Como no me contestaba pensé que…- sus labios rosas se movían nerviosamente al tiempo que intentaba crear conexiones en su mente y dejar salir palabras coherentes —O lo más cercano posible a la coherencia—, Aoshi desde su altura superior la observaba fijamente sin aflojar su agarre, el largo cabello negro algo revuelto, las mejillas al rojo vivo y las lagrimas que aún surcaban sus mejillas.

-¡Ah!- Misao retrocedió chocando contra la pared cuando con su mano libre él secó las lagrimas que empezaban a helarse en sus mejillas –Soy una tonta a veces lloro sin razón y…- pero mientras ella intentaba explicarse él cerró los ojos, por un momento sintió la oscuridad que la rodeaba a ella, la desesperación, la impotencia y con los ojos cerrados, buscó su pequeña nariz, sus tiernos labios.

-¡Yo!- pero la joven no pudo decir más cuando los labios de él se cerraron sobre los suyos callando sus palabras, sintió que el aire le faltaba, que las tinieblas a su alrededor intentaban en vano correrse para dejarle ver lo que el resto de sus sentidos le gritaba –Se-señor- asustada intentó separarlo de si pero descubrió con sorpresa que sus brazos la traicionaban al temblar, sus manos en vez de empujarlo se asían a él casi con terror, finalmente Aoshi terminó el beso, algo que no había podido llegar más allá de un profundo roce de labios, con cuidado acomodó los mechones de cabello tras su oreja observando conmovido la terrible congoja en que la había dejado, quiso hablarle y decirle que la quería pero sabía que aquello no sería prudente, la reacción que ella podía tener al saber que se trataba de él podía ser bastante desfavorable.

-No vuelva a hacer eso- trastabillando ella dio un paso atrás, él adelantó una mano acariciando su mejilla.

-No- el mandato surgió ahogado –No lo haga…- era extraño, desde que había quedado ciega su entretenimiento había sido jugar con los muchachos, endulzarlos y después tirarlos a un lado, pero él era diferente, sabía que con él no podía jugar, era peligroso –No lo vuelva a hacer- con un rápido movimiento se zafó de su agarre y sintiendo que el aire le faltaba corrió hacía su habitación y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe, el resto de la noche se aferró a su almohada llorando.

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Hacía varios días que ella no le hablaba a no ser los usuales "Buenos días" y "Buenas noches", algo extraño sucedía en su interior, a veces la observaba por horas y la descubría sumisa en si misma como si estuviera descubriendo velados secretos dentro de su cuerpo y su alma, a veces estando él peligrosamente cerca ella suspiraba y sin girar la vista movía la mano alrededor como intentando alcanzarlo, cosa que él siempre se cuidaba que no ocurriera.

-No esta- ella suspiraba –Soy una tonta- luego se giraba a sentir la brisa contra su rostro, él estaba a su lado pero se abstenía de suspirar, el resto de los Oniwabanshu los observaban sin mediar palabra, Okina que al principio se había contentado con gruñir ahora lo observaba fijamente sin manifestar nada en sus cansados ojos, Aoshi suponía que estaba demasiado viejo como para intentar una pelea con él, cualquiera que fuera la razón.

El 24 de Diciembre el restaurante estaría cerrado todo el día, Okon tomando a su hijo se había despedido, iría a ver a sus suegros, Kuro, Omasu y Shiro habían colocado adornos por todo el Aoiya, incluso Okina lucía bastante animado dando voces por allí y por allá.

-¿A dónde va señor?- hacía tanto tiempo que Misao no le hablaba que por un momento pensó en olvidar sus propósitos y quedarse con ella pero desistió rápidamente de aquella idea, debía saberlo, empezaba a cansarle su propio silencio.

-¿Volverá?- ella adelantó la mano y por primera vez en mucho tiempo él sujetó aquella pequeña mano dándole un certero apretón –Hum…- sin embargo ella parecía nerviosa, cuando habló su voz se había convertido en un velado susurro –Pero… ¿Volverá pronto?- sin entender su preocupación él volvió a apretar su mano una sola vez, un "si" firme.

-¿Esta noche?... ¿Volverá en la noche?- su largo flequillo no dejaba que viera su rostro pero de cualquier manera pensaba regresar temprano así que le dio otro apretón afirmativo, ella se soltó de golpe, sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas –Ah bueno, es que… como es noche buena…- dando media vuelta echó a correr por las escaleras, a Aoshi le recordó escenas pasadas, cuando ella aún era una niña y dándose cuenta de que su comportamiento había sido demasiado infantil huía avergonzada tratando de poner a resguardo su orgullo.

-Ella estará bien- Shiro le habló con aquella nueva voz seca y firme que había ganado al paso del tiempo –Así usted se vaya- para Aoshi aquella fue una demostración muy clara de lo que pensaban los habitantes del Aoiya de él pero apenas había dado unos pasos para salir cuando la voz del muchacho se volvió a escuchar.

-Aunque estaría mejor si se quedara- giró pero Shiro ya se alejaba y lo único que pudo ver fue su espalda así que sin mediar palabra salió de la posada, afuera el aire lo golpeó con fuerza lo cual era definitivamente raro porque hacía poco un tímido sol había estado iluminando Kyoto con sus bobos rayos.

Caminando con paso firme el muchacho atravesó las calles que lo separaban de su destino, el cielo a lo lejos empezaba a notarse oscuro, el clima cambiaría rápidamente, debía darse prisa.

–_¿Podría guiarme a la puerta?, siempre termino estampada en la pared- _las palabras de su protegida volvieron a su mente a juego con sus labios rosas curvándose alegres, nuevamente se encontraba frente a la tienda de armas pero esta vez solo.

-¡Ya voy!- en cuanto se abrió la puerta una voz en el interior de la tienda se dejo oír, Aoshi caminó hasta el escritorio escudriñando a su alrededor.

-¡Oh!- el muchacho que surgió del interior paró en seco, giró a su alrededor como si buscara a Misao y al no encontrarla soltó un suspiro –Usted es el antiguo Okashira, Aoshi Shinomori ¿Cierto?-

-Cierto- el Ninja contestó secamente, sus palabras sonaban raras incluso para él al no haber hablado en tanto tiempo.

-¿Y Misao-chan?-

-Vengo a preguntar acerca de ella justamente- Aoshi posó sus fríos ojos azules en el joven quien ladeó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Soy yo el indicado para hablar de algo así?-

-Sí-

-Misao-chan y yo nos conocimos hace dos años y medio- el joven rascó de manera vaga su oreja –Me enamore de ella porque era volátil como el viento pero ella me dijo que amaba a otro hombre, se emocionaba bastante al hablar de él así que supe que perdía mi tiempo intentando estar a su lado-

-Dos años y medio- Aoshi repitió las palabras, en aquel tiempo ella seguía enamorada de él, seguía conservando su vista.

-Luego un día llegó muy triste, él se había ido pero ella esperaba que algún día volviera, ella mencionó que no había anunciado su partida, simplemente se había ido, pero esperaba que estuviera bien y regresara a salvo-

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿Su ceguera?- el muchacho apoyó su barbilla contra su mano, sus ojos parecieron perderse por unos momentos –Siempre hacía las cosas sin pensar y aquella no fue la excepción, se metió con quien no debía y prefirieron encerrarla entre tinieblas que matarla, esa fue su tortura, fue una tontería, lo único que lograron fue encender la furia que habitaba dentro de ella, en una noche barrió con el lugar acompañada de un hombre que nunca antes había visto, era un hombre alto con cabello castaño, un hombre que parecía estar tan furioso como ella- el muchacho parpadeó volviendo a enfocar a Aoshi –Tiempo después volvía a la tienda con ese mal habito de coquetear a cuanto hombre se le pusiera enfrente, creo que es una manera especial de gritar su rabia- el muchacho soltó un hondo suspiro –Pero solo juega, siempre esta jugando, me pregunto si algún día dejara de hacerlo-

-Lo hará, gracias- Aoshi dio media vuelta, giró la perilla para salir y cuando el aire golpeó su rostro con fuerza el muchacho carraspeó.

-¿Usted era verdad?, usted era el hombre que amaba- pero Aoshi no respondió, de una manera o de otra ellos siempre se habían amado, desde el inicio de los tiempos, a veces con diferente intensidad, a veces de diferente manera pero el amor siempre había estado ahí.

-¡Feliz navidad!- los chicos corrían y se aventaban entre ellos, el viento empezaba a arreciar de tal manera que los adultos debían sujetar sus sombreros y acomodarse sus bufandas.

-¡Ya llega navidad!-

-No puede haber navidad sin nieve- Aoshi avanzó entre la gente que corría, en contra del vendaval, se detuvo en varios lugares, a veces era tranquilizador estar solo, finalmente terminó en el templo pero no se sentó a meditar en la duela como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado si no que se sentó en los escalones del frente y cerró los ojos dejando que el viento helado lamiera su piel, por largos minutos estuvo oyendo los familiares sonidos de la naturaleza pero finalmente y cuando ya la noche empezaba a caer abrió los ojos al escuchar sus suaves pasos acercándose, no había lugar para equivocaciones, era ella.

-Ya…- Misao sujetó el barandal de las escaleras y se detuvo a tomar aire, sentía las pestañas humedecidas por la brisa que soplaba al compás del viento –Ahora arriba- empezó a subir los escalones de prisa, su largo cabello negro ondeaba tras su espalda de derecha a izquierda en un movimiento hipnotizante que le impedía a Aoshi despegar sus ojos de ella.

-Hum- y entonces se detuvo, su pierna delantera completamente recta, la otra pierna un tanto flexionada, el viento sopló ondeando su cabello, Aoshi estaba sentado a un escaso metro, ambos a la misma altura de las escaleras –Hay…- un poco de temor se vislumbro en la voz de la joven -¿Hay alguien aquí?- lentamente su mano intentó encontrar algo que obstaculizara su avance pero a Aoshi sólo le basto echarse ligeramente hacía atrás para que ella no pudiera tocarlo.

-Soy una tonta- sonrojándose a pesar de que creía que no había nadie Misao sacudió la cabeza –Últimamente estoy muy paranoica- suspirando relajada terminó de subir las escaleras sin notar que Aoshi subía tras ella, lentamente, a escasos centímetros de tocarla, con el silencio que era característico en un Ninja de elite, un maestro de las sombras.

-Templo, templo, templo- la chica canturreó poniendo las manos a su espalda, Aoshi se preguntó que estaría haciendo esa noche ahí, ¿Por qué en plena noche buena se le habría ocurrido alejarse de todos y acudir a ese sombrío y solitario lugar?, no que él hubiera tenido el mismo pensamiento… por largo rato se mantuvo en silencio siguiéndola, cada paso, cada mueca, cada menear de su ligera cintura y cada vuelco de su ondulada cabellera, afuera cada vez hacía más frío y aquello se había convertido en un extraño juego donde el único jugador era él porque ella era completamente ausente a sus movimientos.

-Hay algo…- sin embargo se notaba inquieta, sus dedos tamborileaban contra la madera, a veces sus puños se entrecerraban nerviosos para volver a abrirse, Aoshi tenía muchas preguntas, quería hacérselas todas de golpe, suponía que quien la había ayudado en su venganza era Shiro, quizás Sanosuke, aquellos dos podrían hacer algo como aquello por ella y tenían la fuerza suficiente para crear una masacre. ¿Había muerto ya quien le había causado tanto daño?, de no ser así Aoshi se encargaría de mandarlo al infierno de no muy buena manera.

-Es suficiente- sus pensamientos se diluyeron al instante de escuchar la voz de la joven quien habló fuerte y seria sólo para si misma –Ya… ya es suficiente- no sabía a que se refería pero no le agradaba el modo que tenía de decirlo, sin saber realmente que sucedía caminó tras ella sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a bombear más rápido de lo común.

-Suficiente…- Misao caminó lentamente, abrió la ventana, estaban a una gran altura, abajo el bosque, sus pinos, el vacío –Suficiente- colocó ambas manos en el marco de madera y entonces Aoshi lo adivinó, ese era el adiós, el fin.

¡No!, en su mente aquel mandato se escribió inalterable, no dejaría que sucediera, aunque tuviera que amarrarla no permitiría que acabara con su vida eso jamás, hacía ya bastante tiempo ella había sido la causa de que él se aferrara a la vida, ella con sus lagrimas lo había obligado a volver, ahora él quería hacer lo mismo por ella.

-¡Usted!- pero cuando se dirigía hacía ella, cuando ya su mano iba a sujetarla ella giró en redondo y aprisionó su rostro entre sus manos aunque para eso tenía que tener los brazos extendidos hacía arriba –Lo sabía- pasó saliva lentamente –No estoy loca, no estaba en un error, es usted, me ha estado siguiendo- muy tarde el joven comprendió que aquella había sido una treta para comprobar que estaba ahí.

-Así que regresó… ¿Lo hizo para atormentarme… Aoshi-san?- la frase tembló en sus labios pequeños.

-No- y por primera vez desde que había vuelto él dejo que escuchara su voz gruesa y varonil.

-¿Entonces?- sin poder evitarlo dejo que las lagrimas rodaran por sus redondeadas mejillas, había intuido que era él desde el principio, desde que había reconocido aquel aroma que se metía bajo de ella, que la desvelaba en las noches, que la hacía llorar en aquellas pesadas ausencias, pero si era él, si de verdad siempre había sido él entonces, ¿Por qué la había besado?, ¿Por qué no le hablaba?, ¿Por qué la seguía haciéndole creer que no era así sumergiéndola en la más pura desazón?

-Lo lamento- finalmente él colocó su mano contra la que ella tenía apoyada en su mejilla.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por dejarte sola, por no estar cuando me necesitabas-

-No me tenga lastima- ella intentó soltar su agarre pero él no le permitió retirar la mano que mantenía contra su mejilla –No se lo perdonaría ni a usted ni a nadie-

-Te amaba antes y te amo ahora- le habló con firmeza, sin sentimentalismo en sus palabras, sólo con la verdad impresa en ellas.

-La culpa adquiere diversas caras- la joven intentó retroceder pero nuevamente él no se lo permitió.

-Quiero estar contigo-

-Yo no- no le importo que su corazón latiera desesperado bajo su pecho intentando negar las palabras que había dejado escapar –Váyase- peor aún, agregó la palabra que hubiera deseado jamás pronunciar, pero era lo mejor, en las tinieblas, en medio de esas, sus particulares tinieblas, no le era de utilidad, de ninguna manera lo ataría a ella, de ningún modo arruinaría así la vida del hombre que había amado, que amaba y que probablemente seguiría amando por siempre.

-Váyase Aoshi-san- finalmente él dejo escapar su mano y ella sonrió de medio lado –Es mi regalo de navidad, su libertad- por un momento hubo silencio, después los pasos de él se alejaron sin mediar una sola palabra, bueno, así había sido siempre, desde el inicio.

-Feliz navidad Aoshi-san- dejo escapar las palabras al viento, aquel viento que se azotó contra su cara en la que estaba dibujada una sonrisa, una verdadera, porque por fin había logrado liberar al hombre que amaba, ahora ella también era libre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Okina había estado particularmente feliz, Misao lo achacaba al hecho de que Aoshi no estaba, al final Shiro y Kuro lo habían tenido que subir a rastras a su habitación, luego los cuatro restantes —incluida ella— habían subido al techo a cantar tonterías, habían empezado con las clásicas canciones navideñas y habían terminado muertos de la risa coreando algo que probablemente acababan de inventar, alrededor de las tres de la mañana todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones, Misao se había descolgado por la ventana de su habitación sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no había probado una sola gota de alcohol pero sentía como si hubiera montado sobre un caballo salvaje.

-Vaya navidad- sacudiendo la cabeza la joven intentó centrarse, caminó dos pasos y…

-¡Ah!- aquella mano sujetó su nuca con fiereza, sus labios suaves y calidos se estrellaron contra los de él, su pequeño cuerpo se hundió en el fuego que su cuerpo fuerte y varonil despedía.

-A-Aoshi-san- estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se inmuto ante sus manos aprisionando su espalda.

-¿No me entiendes?- la voz de él era ronca, pesada, fría –Sólo quiero estar contigo-

-Pero-

-Es lo que yo elijo- sus labios se separaron pero no soltó su frágil cuerpo, siguió aferrandola contra él como si temiera que escapara –No es mucho pero es lo que puedo ofrecer- ella entendió entonces que se estaba ofreciendo a si mismo como presente.

-No puedo- intentó separarlo infructuosamente –Usted no comprende, las tinieblas que me rodean… ¿Cómo pretende que lo arrastre a algo así?-

-Es porque las tinieblas están alrededor mío Misao- enroscó su suave cabello entre sus dedos y se sentó en el suelo acogiéndola contra él como a un niño pequeño –Y en medio de mis tinieblas tú eres mi luz-

-Yo…- intento rebatirlo pero sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas.

-Feliz navidad Misao- y besó sus mejillas esperando que nunca, realmente nunca, volvieran a estar húmedas por su causa, porque su sonrisa había sido, era y sería su mejor regalo.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **La historia de este fic es definitivamente extraña, llevaba guardado en mi computadora hace cerca de dos años y definitivamente al principio no era un especial de navidad, la razón por la que en aquella época no haya salido a la luz es porque en aquel entonces mi querida Bruja publicó un fic donde Aoshi se quedaba ciego así que decidí dejar las cosas un rato por la paz. Ahora que me ha vuelto el amor por RuroKen resolví terminar este proyecto, espero y les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, Sad Romance a violin de Niccolo Paganini pone melancólico a cualquiera, un beso Ciao

_Miércoles 22 de Diciembre del 2010 _


End file.
